grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Brownstone
The convicted murderer and wife of Eugene Brownstone. Early Life Kitty is born in London to a low middle class family. She loved fashion and always dreamed one day of being a trophy wife. She gets her wish when she ends up marrying Eugene Brownstone who is an up and coming business man known for his ruthlessness who loves Kitty. With Eugene comes his older brother Derrick who is a kind nature architect who had the heart that Eugene never had with him becoming more and more corrupt, taking bribes and being a rather nasty business man. Kitty and Eugene's lives are destroyed when his brother Derrick was murdered.Kitty turned out to have murdered him, as Derrick's kind nature and knowing of Eugene's illegal activities could affect her entire lifestyle. Kitty is imprisoned, and Eugene's bribery is revealed. He narrowly misses prison but realises just how destructive his behaviour was and guilt ridden he just wants to start a new life. And does so by moving to Grasmere Valley and beginning to manage a new business. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #13 Tale of Clara Rose Clara Rose, Del, Debbie Prescot, Della Richards, Anne Debris and Eva Palmero are out on a stake out to see if Sean Debris really is alive which Eva claims to have seen him. They don't manage to see him but do manage to see Kitty Brownstone who has just walked out of prison. Clara Rose attacks her but seeing it is not Sean Debris, they are not interested and let the convicted continuing walking free. At the end of the comic it is revealed that see is indeed a live and well. #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose Kitty makes appearance as she turns up on the bus that is taking the kids to Thames Valley Christian Camp as she is boasting that she still hasn't been caught by the police. #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone She keeps popping up all sorts of places boasting that the police have not got her. However upon visiting her husband Eugene at his work, Del, Adam Robinson and Della Richards manages to finally arrest Kitty. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Kitty is wasting away in prison along with the likes of Vera Cullingham, Mr Gardiner, Rhema Spencer, Rebekah Silva and Ryan Decony. Andrea Fullow, was wealthy Hungarian socialite believing of their innocence decides to buy the entire prison believing that Del who was in charge of the police had done a terrible job and that everyone arrested was in fact innocent of the crime. Shockingly it goes through and soon the prisoners are all let out and a rampage begins. #115 Tale of Dark Peril The prisoners who had escaped after Andrea for their freedom are now being chased by Dark Peril and Peril to go back into prison. With their release they had create havoc and had killed Andrea and wanted to exact revenge on the town that had placed them there. Kitty is among those being chased although she was not involved in Andrea's death. She is running away along with Ryan Decony, Rebekah Silva, Mr Gardiner, Vera Cullingham and Michael Novak. Eventually the two manage to run the prisoners straight back to the prison that they had been free from and are locked up once again. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Kitty is recorded to be back in prison serving her sentence in prison in Grasmere Valley.